The “Internet of Things” (IoT) is a network of physical objects or devices (i.e., “things”) where the objects or devices are specially designed for a specific function, unlike general computing devices like a desktop or laptop computer. IoT objects or devices are embedded with electronics and network connectivity that enables these objects or devices to collect, store and exchange data. The network connectivity may include, for example, Bluetooth™ connectivity, Wi-Fi connectivity, and/or cellular network connectivity. An IoT object or device may additionally have computational capability, with various installed software (e.g., apps), and may also include one or more of various types of sensors. An IoT object or device may be, via the network connectivity, controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure. An IoT object or device may use the network connectivity to communicate with other IoT devices, or with certain nodes (e.g., a particular server or computer) across the Internet.